Christmas Hunt Terror
by ncisgirl1981
Summary: A night on ghost hunt in Hemp shill Vale easte to Nottingham goes to per terror when a body of a young female is found dead with severe stap wounds to her heart how and why was she there read the chapters to find out.


CHAPTER ONE

Christmas Hunt Terror

It was Christmas Eve outside was freezing, in the air it felt like snow but none had fallen just yet, In Hemp-shill Vale a local ghost hunting group was getting there gear ready to go out in the woods at the back of Haise Court Street.

Where a field that belongs to the old Farmer used by him long ago, just up from there Hemp shill Hall House has been built since 1709. But ghost are not seen around there.

Mark Mitchell was the leader of the group which he started up back in 2000, Mark's Ghost Catchers which means, seeing Ghost and Catching the evidence on cam or Dictaphone, Mark stood at six. Foot no inches

His dark Brown hair was very short only cut to his ears but he had lovely Blue eyes and was very well built for a 33 year old, he wore warm clothes and had a jacket with the name of the group on his back, he wore a pair of thick sexy Black Jeans that showed of his sexy Arse.

Sharon Mitchell His wife was only five foot seven inches tall and she was wearing the same clothes of her own that his, anyway she had short brown curly hair and lovely sexy green eyes that made Mark wont to kiss her every time she looked at him.

Mark was putting the gear in the back of the car when his Mobile phone rang; it was Dr Grace Foley on the line she was ringing to ask where to get from the M1 to their house.

"Hi Mark, it is Grace, we are just coming of the M1 and flow wing the signs to Nottingham, where is it we need to get off, where you two live sorry to sound Daft," she asked hoping they was not being rude.

Mark laughed a little and spoke up to her," it OK, you come down the road from the M1",  
>he said <p>

"Yes that is right we have so where next", she asked politely and turning to Boyd who was looking very pissed off with this area.

"Well you need to follow the B6002 towards Hucknall you see it yes", he told her looking at Sharon has she bent over the boot to put a box in the back which had food and drinks inside, making him gulped before he answered Grace on the phone

"Yes we are down that road know, I see it the street Apollo drive we found it thanks, be there in 2 minutes Mark thanks for your help," she said and hung up the phone.

Mark removed the Mobile from his ear and looked at it for a second when his wife made him jump.  
>"It will not answer you if you stare at it Babes," she said patting his bum has she walk back in the house and got the keys.<p>

"What does Grace mean buy we are coming to the house," he said looking at her, anger his is voice told her he did not sound happy, Sharon stop and gulped turning around to face him she look at him and smiled.

"Peter, Grace, Spencer and Eve are coming babes sorry i forgot to tell you there was 4 of them coming silly me", she said and walked out the house, Mark stood looking at her not sure on how to answer his face look like child who had just been told you are not having that toy.

Before he could answer a sliver car turn right down there road stopping right beyond the van where Peter, Grace, Spencer and Eve all looked at the house, it was hard to tell how nice it looked in the dark put it must be very well look after.

Boyd put the car in gear and pulling up the handbrake to stop the car from rolling, turning of the engine to safe petrol he step out and look at a young female closing a the van door and he smiled.

A voice beyond him tuck the smirk grin of his face, " she way out of your league Boyd," Eve said looking towards Grace who was trying not to laugh but had to cover her hand over her mouth so that Boyd did not see.

Mark turned to Sharon and glared at her with a expression that said you wait until the morning, she gulped scare what she feared he was going to do, he look back at Boyd and smiled walking over to him and smiling but not too happy with his wife not letting him know about the other two coming with Grace and Boyd.

"Hi my name is Mark Mitchell and I own Mark's Ghost Catchers which means, seeing Ghost and catching the evidence on cam or Dictaphone, we started back in 2001 and I know more about the paranormal then my thick shit of a wife," he said laughing at his comment which Boyd did not find funny.

"Well thanks for telling us and we are all looking forward to tonight, it fucking cold that I know but at least it has not snowed yet," he said looking over at Sharon who stood with tears rolling down her cheeks, she had divorces papers for Mark to sign and he will sign that she will make dame sure of.

Well the gear was in the van and Boyd needed to move his car, once he had the ghost hunt was on its way, with all the equipment in the back of the van it was time to go and find some ghost, can Peter, Grace, Spencer and Eve have night of fright or will a dead body damper all their spirits.

Please comment on this thanks, same Chapter better and longer enjoy waking29007 please review if need works do tell sorry about last time help is what I am needing


End file.
